1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to insurance insolvency operations, and more particularly to such operations that may be performed in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Business methods, such as those associated with the insurance industry and services performed in connection with insolvency of an insurance company and the operation of property and casualty guaranty funds, may be performed manually. Tasks may include, for example, performing calculations and manual data entry. Performing these tasks may include undertaking cumbersome and tedious operations. Computer systems may be used in performing tasks or functions such as those traditionally performed in connection with various business methods. However, there may be drawbacks with existing systems.
An existing system may include a variety of different hardware and/or software that is not easily maintainable or readily integrated. Additionally portions of software in an existing system may include functionality that is not needed in performing other operations creating possible additional maintenance. For example, modifications may be needed in performing calculations when there is a statutory change in laws related to insurance claims, deductibles and the like. Such a modification may impact one or more software modules or systems each associated with different vendors making maintenance and integration of existing systems difficult. It may be difficult to identify which different modules require modification, and what the effects will be to other modules in terms of testing and verification. Such modifications, for example, as may be required in maintenance, may require knowledge of multiple vendor software in multiple programming languages. Further, such difficulties may also be encountered when adding functionality to an existing system that may not be readily extensible.
Computer systems may be used as an alternative to, and also in combination with existing manual procedures. However, there may be problems in integrating both manual and automated procedures, such as those that may be implemented using software and hardware included in a computer system.
Thus, it may be advantageous and desirous to provide techniques that are efficient and flexible in performing business methods such as those associated with performing insolvency tasks and services in connection with guaranty funds.